Underbeats
Underbeats is a tale not only about the human but of the monsters as well. Although the story follows through the musical path of the humans' journey, they will be discovering the monsters lore and origins, the reason why they are more inclined to music and to figure out why their value in helping others is particularly high. While the story goes through a calming atmosphere, be wary, because things are more than just what it seems. Description The story of Underbeats is a story on its own, it's not like the game-type you have been hearing here and about. While the monsters you'll meet will be somehow the same appearance, they are their own person. They act accordingly to their personality. Each one is quite unique to the other, the only thing they have in common is their kindness and their willingness to help those who needs them. In this world it's "To help or be helped." ''Everyone has to look out for one another since there aren't anyone else to be there for them but themselves. Monsters here are well-acquainted with the elements especially water. They are also great healers and could tame the wildest of seas, the most terrifying raging volcanoes, the fury of winds and the most deadliest rampaging beasts. There are written history books about their kind in the Grand Library within the underground, unfortunately it is not complete since these were very old books written by their ancestors before the great war, they could only manage to save some. Going through this world is like having a meeting with new friends which will give you a warm feeling inside your soul. Rest assured, when you fall into this place, you will be welcomed with open arms. Though that poses the question... ''"'Why''' did you decide to fall into such place?"'' The Fallen Humans Both are present within the story of UnderBeats but they are simply not released yet. Not much is known about the two fallen humans. Frisk(?) Chara(?) Monsters of Sound (The ones introduced so far) * Monsters of Sound is what the humans have called them due to their inclination towards music and song. It has been suspected that they pick up even the faintest of frequencies with their disposition with sound. Sans BEATS!Sans or Beats as the creator and others refer to them, is that small timid skeleton you'll meet in Snowdin. Though they're not the skeleton you will be meeting first. They would be met later after their younger brother Papyrus tries to introduce them to you. Emphasize on try. They are quick to flee due to their extreme and painful shyness. Beats likes to hide in places that are difficult to reach and would most likely fall asleep there until they are found. They are very wary of strangers and avoids both being approached and approaching them. Beats only sticks with people they really trust. Catching their attention is very difficult and requires some gentle poking and tickling for them to look your way. They are also easily scared, so be very careful. There are times that Beats would actually disappear, no one really knows where they go. Beats wears a lavender to pinkish sweater with a wi-fi symbol on the left shoulder and a bluetooth symbol on the right, adorned by their favorite orange scarf which smells of pumpkin spiced pie, short gray shorts that has a lighter shade of gray on each side where some technical buttons go like play, pause, stop, volume control and the sort.They have two purple shoes which have bass clef designs on the ankles and lastly they wear a pair of headphones that activates whenever they wear them. It's actually a transceiver, it measures the frequency in their soul. Knowing them, their souls would have music within them and the transceiver picks those up. Papyrus UB!Papyrus is very brotherly, sweet and very caring. He loves taking care of his brother UB!Sans, in this Universe Papyrus acts like the big brother but at times when he feels down he will find comfort in Beats. He's great at cooking and his specialty is white spaghetti that's called Carbonara. Due to their 'Dad's' mysophobia, Papyrus is very tidy and takes the responsibility of cleaning the house. While they do try to urge Beats to clean here and there, he doesn't let them overwork themselves... even though it's just picking up just a couple of socks on the ground. Papyrus trains under UB!Undyne who he praises as a great teacher. UB!Undyne calls him Nico, a nickname UB!Undyne gave him after observing that UB!Papyrus aims for success, so she gave him a nickname that was derived from the Greek goddess Nike. The goddess of victory. UB!Papyrus is already a part of the Grand Orchestra Knights(The matching equivalent of the Royal Guards in Undertale) but he's still under training. There is something about UB!Papyrus that UB!Undyne is trying to teach him to put under control. When he becomes too agitated, UB!Papyrus seems to be driven by anger and that's a huge problem. Nevertheless UB!Papyrus is still extremely nice, just don't do something that could anger him. UB!Papyrus wears his Grand Orchestra Knights armor, a torn up heroic scarf, a pair of red boots and his own orange transceiver that is part of a helmet. It could be connected to his mask that is part of his armor. Maestro(Gaster) He's a genius composer and a brilliant inventor as well, but that's not the only reason he got titled Maestro. He's a very proper gentleman, and likes everything neat and tidy due to his mysophobia. Using his baton, he can conjure music while instruments starts to show up like a real orchestra. Though his baton isn't only for a music show, he can wield it as his weapon and turn it into a Swiss Sabre in battle. Though after the war, he swore never to use his sword for fighting ever again. Maestro is a very sweet and gentle monster of sound, talks in a rather Shakespearean way and the Kingdom's royal inventor. He is a very hard worker and he very much loves his work. "I am no doctor" ''he says, though his medical skills can not be overlooked. He has gained some basic medical techniques during the war and has excellent healing abilities. Maestro's intelligence cannot be compared with, but sometimes even geniuses make mistakes from time to time and in the midst of panic, he can become clumsy. He flusters and gets emotionally moved easily, he also doesn't like being touched because of his fear of germs. Maestro is hyper-sensitive due to this and only let others like Beats, Papyrus and occasionally Grillby get near him. Unlike the other Gasters, Maestro will never fall in the void. Though some say he visits the void often... but it is just a rumor. He does disappear from time to time carrying some baggage with him though... very suspicious. Maestro wears a white shirt with a rather stiff collar that he raises up, a dark blue tail-coat with sets of yellow buttons, blue pants and a purple satin ribbon adorning his neck with a silver soul-shaped brooch attached in the middle to keep it in place. Grillby The fun fiery uncle, UB!Grillby. UB!Grillby was dubbed the ''"Sorcerer's flame" ''within their family after gaining three shades of colors, Pink, Purple and lastly Blue. It's a hereditary trait that only happens every 20 generations in Grillby's family, one flame was to bare a third color and the powerful heat that comes with it, which they called the ''"Sorcerers Flame". This flame will inherit and represent the very pride and symbol of Flame monsters, this information was very hard to find since after the war with the humans almost all of the ancient texts and manuscripts that hold monster history were gone. Normally Flame monsters would only bare two shades of colors, that's why UB!Grillby was rather special. At first they start out as only one color and as they grow they will gain the second shade, which is like a right of passage in their family line. He is a very jolly but proper monster of sound, he runs a cafe in the underground wherein he serves a variety of dishes. From proper meals to the sweetest desserts. He often collaborates with UB!Muffet to serve her best pastries from her bakery in his cafe and sometimes she would help UB!Grillby when she has time. UB!Grillby doesn't like bullying in any sort of way and often lightens up the mood to avoid it or try and stop it in his pluming flaming fury. He wouldn't harm anyone but he does do a rather intimidating stance to put the predicament to a halt. UB!Grillby also takes care of Beats and UB!Papyrus when Maestro is hard at work, or whenever he's away. So he's very much a legal guardian for the two skeletons. He's Maestro's closest friend and knows Maestro inside and out. UB!Grillby wears a waiter attire and carry with him a pair of small reading glasses which is tied to his front shirt pocket. Muffet Unlike the other Muffets, UB!Muffet is very graceful and docile. All of her eyes are kept closed except for the one on her forehead. She is the Kingdom's Oracle, someone who can foresee into the future, but her abilities enables her to see the past and the present. The downside of her abilities is that she can never tell a lie about the path you're going through but cannot disclose everything about it, she also has a hard time telling which time she's in. UB!Muffet spends most of her life at home with her spiderlings and Muffin, her giant cupcake pet. She runs a bakery called the Spiders Bakery, and unlike what you've heard, she doesn't use spiders in her dough but natural and fresh ingredients. She's often lonely but her spiderlings keep her company, so she doesn't complain about it. Most of the others stay away from her due to the awkwardness her ability brings. Simply put, no one really visits her that much to have some tea, safe for Grillby and the others who often buy her pastries like Beats and UB!Papyrus. She doesn't show much expression but would always wear a gentle smile. UB!Muffet wears a gypsy like outfit and a golden necklace engraved with the Royal Family's symbol, a spider silk veil and bangles on her ankles. She has another dress she wears solely for her bakery, a soft Victorian maid uniform woven from spider silk. Alphys Her clumsiness is one known fact about UB!Alphys, that's why she requested Maestro to help her from her "disablity" and potentially causing more ruckus in the labs. Afterwards, she became eternally grateful once the request was complete. UB!Alphys might be clumsy, but no one can deny her passion for science. It is rumored that she doesn't only do science but practices the mysteries of alchemy. No one really knows if she has succeeded in her concoctions or not, most of them doesn't really want to know. In her past time she watches her favorite show, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie an animated series, to relax and unwind from working countless amounts of hours in the labs. Whenever she talks she seems to always trail off in thought, it seems her mind is always occupied with lots and lots of ideas. UB!Alphys doesn't seem to know how to communicate her thoughts well and ends up mixing sentences together, creating an abomination for anyone's comprehensive skills. She's beginning to be aware of this and tries her best not to confuse whoever she talks to. When she puts her mind into her ideas, expect an upcoming result without fail, though that doesn't mean all her ideas are going to end up in success. UB!Alphys wears eye protective headgear that doubles as a mobile device to use at her discretion and mostly for work, also wearing that signature lab coat with a black shirt inside that says "MEWx2", as a reference to her favorite show. Her appearance seems more like of a beaked dinosaur rather than a lizard, the tips of some of her scales like on her head, feet, hands and tail has a bit of blue and green hue, accentuating her golden scales. She also wears weighted see-through anklets on her ankles and tail to keep her in balance, these bangles were created by Maestro as per her request. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Serious Category:Comic